The Nationalist Federation
The Nationalist Federation is a rather new alliance that formed from the Nationalist Legions of the World. The Nationalist Federation is a close-knit collection of some of the best and brightest minds in the world. HISTORY The Nationalist Legions of the World The Nationalist Federation was originally known as the Nationalist Legions of the World. The alliance was truly formed after a great patriotic war known now as The Cinco De Mayo War. Before the Cinco De Mayo War the alliance was just a loose collection of states gathered together for protection. There were no leaders, there were no battalions, it was all simply anarchy. No one did more than they had to unless it benefited themselves. The Cinco De Mayo War, however, showed the alliance the stunning power of patriotism and fraternity. Three young nations mustered up all their strength and fought to defend not only themselves, but the alliance as a whole. Although it was not a major conflict, the Cinco De Mayo War was significant because it showed that the NLTW was able to defend itself and its members from both outside attacks and that it had the strength to coordinate a counter-attack, thus legitimizing its status as a respected alliance. In the days leading up to the war, Alexander Bakale of Fawlkesland attacked an inactive nation. The following day, Scrimshaw of Monte attacked Fawlkesland, his reason being that Fawlkesland had attacked the inactive. Scrimshaw never revealed his motives for protecting the inactive, leading the alliance to believe he was simply using the inactive as an excuse to attack Fawlkesland. Enraged at this indignity, the NLTW gathered up its loins and prepared to fight back. Within the next 24 hours, RicardoFuentes of Aguila and Blackish of Antartica moved quickly to defend Fawklesland. The three nations coordinated a dazzling display of bravery and blitzed the nation of Monte. As the armies of the three great nations marched upon Monte, Scrimshaw fled to his alliance like a coward. Unable to take responsibility for his actions, he begged for mercy, something the NLTW was hesitant to give. Scrimshaw's alliance, the GGN, confronted the NLTW on their counter-attack. The two alliances, despite having a silent hate for each other, tried to find a diplomatic end to the war. The NLTW remained steadfast in their demand of reparations, a move that, at the time, was extremely risky. Had a war broken out between the two alliances, the GGN just might have won, the NLTW being fairly depleted after their counter-attack. However, the GGN folded and pleaded the NLTW to spare Scrimshaw and lower their reparations. Showing mercy upon the enemy and his alliance, the three nations stepped back and let go of their demands. After the war had ended, the entire alliance was amazed at the bravery of the three great nations who fought for their alliance. Inspired by the sheer bravery and courage of these three nations, the entire alliance raised them up and adorned them with crowns of laurels. Thus, the first triumvirate was formed. A period of peace followed, for under the triumvirate the alliance flourished. Their numbers rose, their embassies grew, and their strength grew exponentially. However, all was not well among the triumvirate, for among them lurked a usurper. With the alliance at its peak, one member devised a plan which would hurl the entire alliance into his hands and his hands alone. The Beginning of the End After a period of peace and definite prosperity the alliance took a tragic turn. The leader and who some would call co-leader had an arguement. One side being that the leader would not lead correctly and the other saying the co-leader is a whining imcompetent man of the government. After more arguements and conflicts the co-leader effectively resigned from the alliance and applied to IRON. Krakek of Zuverlassig (co-leader) and RicardoFuentes of Aguila (leader) both went their seperate ways after. Shortly thereafter Krakek recruited some other close friends in the alliance for his cause. Two others have joined him; Wehrmacht13 of Aissur and Binnesman of Yngling Empire. The latter two have also applied to IRON. What is to occur in the months ahead is yet to be seen. Note: As of April 8, 2008, the Nationalist Federation is a defunct alliance and has been passed to form the Axis of Equality. Category:Federations